new world and old allies
by thjm18
Summary: my first fanfic. team seven is sent to some ruins that were first built by the sage of sixe paths and are sent to another universe were the will discover new friends and enimies and some startoling revalations about the sage of six paths.first of two.


New world and old allies

Chapter 1

**I do not own bleach naruto or any other anime or manga in existence**

…

It was a warm sunny day as four people walked along an old dirt road in a heavily forested area. In the lead was a young man with white hair that stood up to one side and wore a mask that covered his face from his nose down and a headband with a strange symbol in the middle covered his left eye leaving only his right eye , which was so black you couldn't see the pupil, exposed. He wore sandals connected to his blue pants by tape and had a green vest of sorts over a blue shirt. He was followed by three children that couldn't have been more than thirteen. One was a boy with sandals and tape wrapped around his lower legs like the man and wore white shorts and a blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back , with black hair and black eyes like the man. Next to him was a him was a girl with pink hair and green eyes wearing sandals and blue shorts and a pink and white shirt / dress of sorts that came to her knees on the front and back. The last was another boy and the strangest dressed of the group with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and strange whisker like marks on his cheeks wearing an orange jumpsuit and sandals.

This odd group was making their way down the road at a leisurely pace with the three children admiring the scenery in silence while the man had his nose buried in an odd orange book while walking when the blonde spoke up.

"hey kakashi-sensei" the boy said "how much longer should it take for us to reach these old ruins grandma tsunade wanted us to look at."

" not long naruto" kakashi answered" we'll continue on the road for a little while longer then tree jump our way to the ruins near the forests center."

"I don't see whats so important about some old building."the dark haired boy said "I mean, to a team of archeologist maybe, but were ninja so why did the hokage want to send us?"

"because sasuke these ruins have everything to do with shinobi." Kakashi said.

" what do you mean sensei?" the pink haired girl questiend.

" well sakura , the ruins are so important to shinobi because they were built by the sage of six paths before the bigining of the shinobi era." kakashi said.

"who?" all three genin asked at once.

Kakashi stopped for a moment and lowered his book to turn to his three students with a surprised look"wait you mean to tell me that none of you have heard of the sage before now?."

"nope." Naruto answered " the only sage I know about is pervy sage"

"I've never heard of the sage of six paths either sensei."sakura answered.

"same here"sasuke answered simply.

Kakashi let out a low sigh and shook his head while mumbling about 'lowered standards' at the academy and said to his students" alright we'll take a short break here and you three can learn who the sage was and why he is so important."

After they were all seated under a large tree for shade kakashi began" long ago in a time of war and despair there was a monk who traveled the land and preached for an end to the bloodshed and this man was known as the sage of six paths. The sage used his power and wisdom to bring an end to all the fighting and was hailed as a savior. Now can any of you guess how this man was able to do all of this in an era were people dident know of or how to use chakra or ninjutsu ."

"beats me sensei" naruto answered.

"he was able to do all of this because no one knew how to use chakra except him," Kakashi clarified " because he was the person who first discovered the existence of chakra and how to use it. In essence he became the first ninja. Because of the sages great power and his wisdom he was revered as a god before and even after his death. Archeological excavations have uncovered shrines that were built around that time and for a few centuries after that were built to worship and pray to the sage for guidance. The teachings and techniques of the sage were called 'ninshu' which over time became called ninjutsu and those that practiced it ninja. Do you now see why the sage is so important? Without him there would be no knowledge of chakra or jutsu which means that the shinobi era would never have come about because there would be no ninja." kakashi fineshed.

"wow" naruto said " so without him there wouldent be any ninja or hidden villeges huh?"

" exactly" kakashi said giving his signature 'eye smile'

" but I still don't get why the hokage would send us so far from the village right after the invasion" sakura said " I mean her orders were to stay close to the village when not on missions to protect the village in case one of the other hidden villages tries to finish what orochimaru started."

"You are correct sakura " kakashi said " lady tsunade originaly wanted only me to go but I convinced her to let me take you all along with me since there will be a lot to look at, plus I thought it would be nice for us all to go on a nice leisurely little trip after all the hard work you three put in to defending the village during the invasion and helping out afterwards. Consider this little trip a reward for your efforts" kakashi added smiling at them.

Naruto and sakura returned the smile happy to be appreciated but sasuke lowered his head with a thoughtful frown, thinking about how naruto had saved him and sakura from the possessed suna gennin garra, and his frown turned into a fullblown scowl when he thought about his brothers intrest in his teammate and how his attempt to take revenge had turned out with him in a coma like state. Now while he might not hate naruto and in fact considred him his best friend, but he found narutos progress compared to his galling at the best of times and positively infuriating at the worst which had made his interactions with his teammates very tense lately. He rarely spoke with his team mates unless directly addressed and when they did talk he was quickspoken and testy and he had been asking , just short of downright demanding sometimes, that kakashi teach him new jutsu or help him with increasing physical capabilities and just pestering him to help him improve in every conceivable fashion.

His new attitude had been met with annoyance by naruto and worry by sakura, with naruto upping the pace of training as well and their formerly friendly rivalry digressing into something of a fued , and sakura try to spend more time with him to try and understand why he was still upset and trying to help him move on from his disasterous meeting with itachi. Kakashi seemed to be the same as always but inwardly he was just a worried for his team as sakura and paid special attention to naruto and sasukes sparring sessions lately since they were becoming increasingly violent and reckless with being forced to step in just the other day when they actually drew blood. He made a resolution to sit those two down after the mission was complete and try to get them to sort all this pent up aggression before they went to far.

" um , kakashi-sensei" sakura said" I understand how the ruins can be considered important to shinobi now but I still don't understand why lady tsunade would send us all this way just to admire some ancient ruins."

" well sakura " kakashi answered" a long time the fourth hokage made a trip these very ruins to study them with master jiraiya and discovered some very interesting fuinjutsu formulas on the walls of the ruins. After years of studying them he finally discovered that they came together to form a fuinjutsu called 'reaper death seal' and it was this jutsu that he used to defeat the kyuubi thirteen years ago."

The three genins eyes widend at this news. While they had of course heard of the fourths fight with the nine tailed demon fox , also known as the kyuubi, none of them had heard exactly how he had defeated the demon. Naruto in particular was interested in the story since he never knew how the kyuubi was sealed in him exactly.' Huh, 'naruto thought to himself ' so that's how the fourth got this damn fox inside of me. Hmm. 'reaper death seal' huh, sounds pretty ominous to me but I guess it makes sense if the cost for using it is your very life.'

" because the ruins produced such useful information before and haven't been fully explored or documented our mission is to go through the ruins and document anything that looks even remotely interesting and then take the information back back to konoha for a team of researchers to study and hopefully discover anything that might prove useful to the village."

Looking up at the sky to tell how much time had passed kakashi got and and said " alright I think we've s spent enough time resting now its time to get going. It should take us alittle over an hour to reach the ruins from here so lets go." And then jumped into the trees.

As his team moved to follow, kakashi couldent help help but think back to when he had been summend to the hokages office to receive the mission from lady tsunade and master jiraiya.

…..

( three days earlier)

Kakashi casually walked into the hokages office after receiving summons via messanger hawk to see lady tsunade seated behind the desk with a serious look on her face and master jiraiya cassualy leaning against the wall behind her.

" lady hokage , master jiraiya , you had something urgent to see me about?" kakashi asked

The hokage glared at him " an A level summons and it still takes you twenty minutes to get here" tsunade growled at him.

Jiraya chuckled " come on princess from what naruto tells me kakashi showing up twenty minutes after the appointed time is his version of being here early."

Tsunade mumbled something about perverted warts and then took a deep breath to continue" alright I'll let it slide this time but if you make a habit of being late when the hokage summons you then there _will_ be repercussions."

Kakashi held up his hands in a placating manner and said " alright I wont be late when you summon me again." Then he turned more serious " now may I ask why why you wanted to see me? Since master jiraiya is here I imagine it has something to do with either the akatsuki or naruto , am I right?"

" youre partioly correct that it has something to do with naruto " jiraiya answered " tell me , do you remember the trip to the ruins were minato found the formula for the reaper death seal?"

" yes I remember that trip" kakashi answered raising his only visible eybrow questioningly " it was right before the war started and sensei was very exited to be studying the ruins with you. He said that he had always found tales of the sage of six paths inspiring and couldent wait to see what we would find."

" as you now know the akatsuki now knows of naruto and what he is capable of" jiraya said his tone serious " I've learned that they wont be making a move on him for around the next three years ,maybe more if were lucky. Since naruto is going to have to fight them eventually I think it would be best if he could learn to draw on the kyuubis power so that he will stand a chance against them. But before I start tampering with the seal I want to make sure I know everything there is to know about it. For the past month I've been looking over minatos old notes on the jutsu and the eight trigrams seal that it creates and I've even found a few studies into the matter by sensei after minato taught it to him. But still something bothers me about how the seal works exactly and how it is able to summon a shinigami, and since this is the kyuubi were talking about I think it best not to leave anything to chance. That's why I've requested that you be sent to the ruins to further examine the place were minato first found the death seals formula. I meant to go myself but my spy network has uncovered some information on the identities of some of the akatsukis member so I have to follow this lead up while the information is still hot and since you're the only other living person that has been to the ruins I asked tsunade if she would be willing to spare you and your team for a few weeks so that you could examine the ruins in my stead."

" this will be a simple C rank mission to study the ruins and find absolutely anything that looks interesting or useful in any way, copy it onto some paper the after two weeks you are to return here." Tsunade said in a business like tone.

Kakashi nodded his head " understood I'll go tell my team to gather their supplies and meed me at the main gate shortly."

As kakashi left jiraiya let out a sigh and pulled out his wallet " well princes I never would have believed I could lose a bet about how late kakashi could be , but hears your money try not to spend it all on sake" he the developed a lecherous grin " unless of course I'm with you."

Tsunade snorted as she took the wad of bills then she developed a worried expression which jiraiya quickly picked up on. " whats wrong princess?"

" I was just thinking about the last time I won anything was that day I met orochimaru ."

Jiraiya frowned and laid a hand on her shoulder " its just a quincidence princess, look at the longest they'll be gone two to three weeks and come back complaining about bordom" he said giving her a reassuring smile at the end.

Tsunade let out a tired sigh and shook her head " your probably right, im just being paranoid" she the developed a smirk " though it'll be nice to not worry about the brat complaining about how the mission his team gets are to boring or mundane."

Jiraiya le out a loud laugh " well enjoy it while you can " he said " he'll be back here complaining in no time."

….

Team seven looked at the ruins from the trees slightly disappointed at the sight that greeted them. The ruins that they had spent the last hour getting exited about were , for lack of better words, a pile of rocks. It was unclear what the ruins had been before their destruction because that destruction was so complete that it had left the stones of the structure spread out over several wards of the forest , although from the fact that the stones were more closely packed together around a large stone circle in the side of a heavely forested hill hinted that the ruin may have been some sort of tower.

' man' naruto thought to himself ' I was hopeing that these ruins would be something cooler like some lost city or an old catle , not a bunch of rocks sprinkeled around some circular foundation.'

" kakashi-sensie" sakura said with a frown on her face " ummm, how are we supposed to find anythingin this mess."

" with our eyes" kakashi said giving an eye smile.

Sakura and naruto instantly developed tick marks and sasuke developed a large frown at the thought of spend over a week shifting through a bunch of rubble looking for nothing in particular.

" how the fourth hokage able to find anything in this, let alone a jutsu capable of defeating the kyuubi in this is beyond me" naruto said frowning

"Just because their doesn't appear to be anything here at first glance don't be deceived, if you look closely at some of the larger fragment you'll see many strange markings covering them and there are a few sections of wall intact in the circle were the tower stood. That's where the fourth found the reaper death seals formula." Kakashi said

" hey how do you know where the fourth found the formula sensei" naruto asked

" because me and my teammates were here helping him and master jiraya sort through all this back then"kakashi answered

" oohhhhh" naruto said and the his eyes widend in realization " hey so that means you knew the fourth!"

" you might say that" kakashi answered with a sly smile " he was my genin teams sensei"

"WHAT!" naruto and sakura exclaimed in shock , wide eyed. Even sasuke was visibly surprised at this news.

" wow sensei I never yould have thought that you were trained by such a famous and powerful ninja" sakura exclaimed shocked.

" same here " naruto said " I mean with how your always late and reading pervy sages books I never would have guessed that you actually learned from the fourth."

" hey! " kakashi exclaimed indignantly " just because im alittle behind scheduale most days and enjoy master jiraiyas master-pieces of literature dosent mean im a bad ninja ."

" we never said you were a bad ninja " naruto said " you just act like one ."

" with you walking into narutos eraser trap on the first day ." sakura said

" and you not telling us anything when we first asked you on the first day." naruto said

" and you pulling out 'icha icha paradise' in the middle of a fight."

"and how you were bed ridden for a week after your fight with zabuza ."

" and how the only practical skill you've taught us is tree walking and for sasuke the chidori."

" yes besides that you're a pretty good ninja." Naruto finished. But when he turned to look at his sensei only to find him gone . after a quick search they found their sensei at the base of the tree they had been standing in with his nees pulled up to his chest mumbling about how mean his students were with a little black cloud over his.

After a collective sweatdrop sasuke cleared his throat " ummm, kakashi " he said " you said the the fourth found a wall in the ruins that had this death seal on it right? Could you show it to us so that we have an idea what were looking for."

" alright " kakashi said getting up " follow me."

As they walked throught the rubble that had been the tower a thought occurred to naruto " hey kakashi-sensei why exactly was this tower built all the way out here."

" I don't know exactly naruto " kakashi answered " though given the fact that the fourth discovered a previously unknown jutsu here and all the old books and scrolls we discovered here my guess would be that this was something of a reaserch facility were the sage and his followers conducted reaserch into studying chakra and developing the first jutsu."

" what happened to the books and scrolls you found here. " sakura asked curiously

" most of them were so far decayed that they fell apart at the first touch and the ones that dident only had a few readable scraps left so not much came from them." Kakashi answered

As he finished they arrived at a high wall near the center of the circle. On the wall were many strange symbols that none of the them could make heads or tails of. All exept one symbol that naruto recognized as the seal tattooed on his stomach.

" well this is it ." kakashi said " the seal for the reaper death seal."

" ummm, does anyone understand anything on the wall." Sakura asked

" I highly doubt it sakura." Kakashi said " exept if one of you went of and became a fuinjutsu master behind my back. It took even the fourth hokage , possibly the greatest sealing master konoha has ever produced, years of studying the jutsus formula before he could get even a basic grasp of what this all meant. Though from the complexity of the seal he knew he had made a major discoverey when he found it. He spent over a week copying every on this wall into a notebook so that he could continue to study it at a later date."

" hey sensei what about those markings over their. " naruto pointed to a large slab at almost the exact center of the circle . on it was a sealing formula that appeared just as intricate as the death seals.

" oh, I had forgotten about that ." kakashi said his sole eye widening " sensei was studying that formula after he finished copying this one . unfortunately he dident get the chance to copy it because we were recalled back to konoha before he could start. One of the few times I ever heard sensei complain outloud was when he had to leave it behind."

"huh, I wonder why he wanted to know what was on this thing so bad." Naruto said

" I don't really know why naruto only that he had a feeling about what was on this wall, more so than even the previous one, which produced the death seal. If that is any inclination then I'd have to guess it's a pretty powerful or unique jutsu." Kakashi answered

Naruto walked up to the mystery stone to get a better look at it. When he get closer he noticed that there was an outline of a hand at about eye level with him. " hey sensei " naruto said " this reminds me of those special locks that the anbu use back home."

"hmmm, yes it does" kakashi said having walked up to the tablet with the others " though it's far more complicated than anything the anbu use , the design seems to be similar."

" what locks are you talking about sensei?" sakura asked

" when the anbu have something that they want to make sure is kept secure or safe , they use a very special lock that only opens when the person who made the lock places their hand on an outline like this and applies chakra to it." Kakashi said

" couldent a person just kick down the door or wall to get around the seal." Sasuke said

" no sasuke because a seal like this creates a barrier in front of the door, or in more important cases a barrier on all the walls the cealing and the floor."

" hmmm, so all I need to do is apply some chakra and the seal should be released." Naruto said

" ummm, I wouldent attempt that if I were you yo- NARUTO STOP!" kakashi yelled as he turned back towards naruto to see his hand on the seal and his face scrunched up in concentration.

Before kakashi could move the seal array flared red as the floor under naruto literally vanished.

Naruto fell with a cry of shock and fell down a few stairs before he stopped himself.

"owww, what the hell happened?" naruto asked as he staggered to his feet

" I don't know " his shocked sensei said " when the fourth tried to unlock the seal just like you did , he was shot back so hard he cracked the wall behind him and had his left arm covered in burns. He had to spend two days resting after that."

" but if it did that to the fourth , why did this appear for naruto" sasuke asked with a confused look on his face.

" I don't know sasuke, I really don't." his still surprised sensei said

" where do you think this leads to." Sakura asked

" well I guess theres only one way to find out." Naruto said and then began walking down the stairs.

" hey hold on naruto , wait for the rest of us ." sakura said and moved to follow him with sasuke behind her.

Kakashi finally managed to shake of his shock and moved to follow as well while thinking ' where the hell did this come from? Master jiraiya used a sensory jutsu when we first came here to see if there was anything underground and he said there wasent.' Kakashis expression turned thoughtful as he continued to follow his three students ' maybe there was a barrier over this place that was specifically made to deceive any who tried to find this place. But what about how the stones underneath naruto literally disappeard? Maybe it wasent a barrier to hide this place, but a space-time fuinjutsu to summon this place to appear when the seal was unlocked and the have it disappear after the seal was locked. But the most important question about all of this is how was naruto able to unlock a seal when the person who made the seal and was meant to use should hace died over a thousand years ago?'

The stair well was in the shape of a corckscrew with it spiraling down. When the light from the entrance was no longer visable kakashi raised his right hand and channeled lightning chakra to his hand as if he were about to use raiki but kept the chakra low enough that the hand only glowed with lightning ocasionaly shooting between his fingers.

The stairwell was fairly long taking about ten minutes to reach the bottom. When they did the saw that it led to a short corridor with old wooden doors at the end.

Naruto ran up to the doors and pulled them open only to stare openmouthed at what the revealed. Behind the doors was a huge chamber in the shape of a sphere with a walkway that connected to a platform in the center of the chamber that was held up by a stone column. The chambers walls were completely covered in strange purple colored designs that were recognizable as a huge sealing array and glowed. But that wasent the strangest thing. In the center of the small platform in the middle of the chamber was an arch that was also covered in the stange purple glyphs. It was a simple arch made of white stone that stood about eight feet high.

" what the hell is this place?" naruto said as team seven walked along the walkway towards the strange arch

" I have absolutely no idea naruto." Kakashi said " though its clear that its important given just how much work was put into hiding it."

As team seven gut closer to the platform kakashi decided to get a new look at the chamber so he lifted up the left side of his headband to reveal his sharingan and looked around the room again but saw nothing different until he came to the arch. The area inside the arch looked like a strang purple whirlpool with a bright white light in the center.

" well , something tells me this was a bit more than the hokage hoped for us to find." Sasuke said his voice echoing of the walls.

His companions could only nod as they all reached the platform in the center of the chamber and the arch.

" hey huys." Sakura said with worry in her voice " maybe we should head back to the surface and back to the village to let the hokage know about this."

" I think your right sakura." Kakashi said still staring at the arch. " alright everyone I think its time we went back up top and head home early."

However it would appear the arch had different plans and suddenly pulsed with purple light.

When the light hit naruto he let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees. When he was on his knees the top of his jumpsuit oxploded outward and the black undershirt he was wearing started to disintegrate at his stomach and then his whole front. The seal on his somach was glowinf red hot and had red chakra pouring out of it. Suddenly a tentacle of purple energy emerged from the arch and shot strait at the out pouring demonic chakra when it made contact there was a large flare of purple light that completely enzeloped team seven . when the light reaceded the entire team had vanished.

…

In the middle of a desolate plain filled with rocks and dead trees and a clear sky overhead, a strange man clad all in green was working on a strange square stone like device while humming a tune to himself while he worked. The man was seated cross legged in front of a open panel , with his hand busy inside the strange device. The man had light blond hair and light brown eyes which were overshadowed by his green and white striped bucket hat. The mans cloths made him appear to have just gotten up with him wearing a green gi like shirt and matching green pants. On his back was a dark green coat with a white diamond design along the bottom and on his feet were a pair of wooden sandals.

As the man closed the panel and stood up he noticed another man aproching. He was very tall and muscular with a light tan and a dark handlebar mustache. He wore a white mucle shirt with grey pants and a blue apron.

" hello tessai." The man in green greeted " how are things going up in the shop today."

"the same as always boss." Tessai said

" hmmm, maybe a back alley wasent the best location for a convinence store?" the man in green said for probably the thousandth time

" yoruichi has gone of to do her own thing again." Tessai said " she said the dosent know when she will be back."

"oh, well that's to bad." The man said " and here I had just finished fixing the Senkaimon like she asked me to."

"what was wrong with the senkaimon boss." Tessai asked , not knowing that there was something wrong with it.

" well yoruichi said that the last time she went to spy on the soul society there was a slight time difference." The man said " so I'm just tuning it to get rid of the difference."

He then reached down to were he had been seated a moment ago and picked up a cane." Now lets see if its still works." And placed his right hand on the senkaimon and channeled some of his reiatsu into it to power it.

The are in the center then square burst into white light. " alright it appears the senkaimon is back to peak eff-" but as he said this the white light suddenly changed to a dark purple and blew out a large amount of air that kicked up a dust cloud before a final bright flash of purple and then the senkaimon shut of.

Tessai and the man in green emerged from the dustcloud coughing. " well that was unexpected." The man in green said turning back towards the senkaimon. " I must be losing my touch if it does that after a simple recalibration." He started to walk back towards the senkaimon " I wonder what caused the purple? I've seen a senkaimon go haywire a few times but I've never seen one turn purple before. Maybe something is wrong wi-" he abruptly stopped when he almost tripped over something. After he hopped forward a few steps to get his balance back he turned around to see what had tripped him , only to discover it wasent a _what_ buto _who_ had tripped him. On the ground in front of the senkaimon were four oddly dressed people unconicious on the was a young man wearing a mask with silvery hair, a boy with black hair, a girl with pink hair, and another boy with blond hair.

The man in green and his assistant could only gape at these people for a minute until the man spoke in a surprised tone." On second thought the sekaimon can wait."

…..

**And that's the first chapter of my very first fanfiction story I'm planning on making this a two part series with the first part taking place during bleach and the second starting at the beginning of shippuden. Since this is my first fic any reviews and advice you could offer me would be really appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

'


End file.
